


Between Innocents and Sinners

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-14 16:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16495931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: To many, Whitebeard Pirates are the most notorious pirate crew in the four seas. To those who know them, they are a family. It doesn't matter what you are, once they took you in, you are theirs. And nobody harms what is theirs and lives to tell the tale.





	Between Innocents and Sinners

Masked Deuce knocked on the door three times. 

"Come in." the voice from inside told him

It was a deep timbre, akin to the rumbling of earth, and the sound of the raging sea. Masked Deuce pushed the door open and entered.

"What did you want to see me about, Oyaji?" Masked Deuce looked up at the giant man in front of him

"The fact that you called me that before he did concerns me." Edward Newgate took another mouthful of sake, from the bottle which rested near his side at all times "I thought that you might shed some light on this situation, considering you know him on a personal level, and therefore know more about him than the rest of us."

"I am not sure how much I can tell you." Masked Deuce shrugged "Ace was, and still is, a very private person. My best advice is to get him to trust you. Of course, I know his greatest secret, but it's not mine to tell. It's his."

"How do we get him to trust us?" Whitebeard asked

"You've asked me a question. Let me ask you one of my own." Masked Deuce grinned "What if the Pirate King had a child? Think about it for a few days, and then you can give me your answer."

With those words, Masked Deuce walked out of the cabin, leaving Whitebeard with his thoughts.

-x-

Fear gripped him like cold iron.

He felt exposed here.

He was surrounded by enemies from all sides, enemies who wanted him dead.

Just like the rest of the world did.

Ace took another shaky breath.

He lay down on bed, looking at the ceiling, awake and alert. He needed to be, in case the Whitebeard Pirates decided to gut him in his sleep.

The door opened, and Masked Deuce stepped in, sitting down on the foot of Ace's bed.

"I asked Whitebeard your question." Masked Deuce informed "I gave him a few days to answer. If he accepts you, would you consider joining? I think you can be happier if you do joined. You can smile more."

The only response was a muffled groan.


End file.
